Joints are the pivots of our bodies, whereby we can perform various movements. Among them, the knee joints and the elbow joints are more heavily burdened and more likely to be hurt.
Thus, there are various joint braces invented. The joint braces may be categorized into the prophylactic braces preventing from joint hurts, the functional braces limiting joint movements after surgery, and the rehabilitative braces fixing the angle of a joint during rehabilitation. The abovementioned joint braces respectively have different structures to implement different functions. There are also multi-functional joint braces. For example, a Taiwan patent No. M311408 disclosed an “Adjusting Device for Knee Joint Fixer (1)”, wherein the slide way thereof has insert slots, and two position-limiting blocks are used to fix the joint angle or limit joint movements. However, the structure is too complicated, and the operation process thereof is too troublesome. For example, suppose that the adjusting devices are applied to both knee joint, and that each leg needs two fixers; the user has to adjust eight position-limiting blocks respectively. There is also a Taiwan patent No. M328862 disclosing a “Positioning Mechanism for Knee Joint Fixer”, which is based on the preceding patent, wherein an engaging element is displaced to engage with one end of the second plate and fix the position. The application thereof is only using the engaging element to fix the position of the second plate, but the cost thereof increases because the structure becomes further complicated.